Fairytail: Shattered Dimensions
by skullcandyklive
Summary: The grand magic games have just ended and all is well in the guild of Fairytail, that is until a young boy and girl suddenly appeared; claimimg to be from a different dimension. Life in Earthland will never be the same again. Read about their escapades with the cast as they try to adjust to their new home. NaLi. AU.
1. Prologue: welcome to fairytail

**Greetings my fellow fanfiction readers and writers. Here I am with another story for yet another fandom ^_^**

 **This time I'll be bringing you my very first attempt at a Fairytail fanfic. Technically, this will be an AU story, but I'll be using the canon setting. Did that make sense?**

 **It's an AU because this fic will have a Natsu X Lisanna pairing, (sorry NaLu fans) I just don't see how Natsu can move on from Lisanna so quickly in the anime and manga...to quote one of my favorite lines:**

 **"A pawn may be able to become a queen, but even then will it not truly be able to replace her properly. To always stand in the shadow of your predecessor…it is not a fate I would wish upon anyone. Least of all you. You deserve better than that."**

 **The pawn is Lucy and the queen is Lisanna and the speaker is Natsu. Do you get where I'm coming from here?**

 **Now with that said this story will take place after the grand magic games and the grand banquet.**

 **This will be written as a series of short stories, with each chapter following its own plot. With that said, some stories may take up three or more chapters, you can think of them as arcs in a sense.**

 **With that said, on with the show**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Prologue: Welcome to Fairytail**

 **...**

 **...**

It was just another normal day in the guild known as fairytail, or as normal as things can get anyway. Others were laughing and going on about their usual merriment after the eclipse disaster in the kingdom of Fiore, others were checking out the request board to get some work done, while others were just plain rough-housing and bickering. Just that typical scene and atmosphere of the close family ties that they all shared with one another.

And if one were to look closer, one would see a particular pink-haired youth amongst those who were rough-housing, that is until a certain old man deflated the youth with an enlarged fist which was hammered down on him.

"...squee..." Natsu gave off the sound of a deflated baloon as his master's fist hammered him down. He then heard a familiar giggle and footsteps coming his way.

"Will you ever learn?"

He shifted his gaze upwards to see a pair of sapphire eyes staring at him kindly with a head of white ivory hair and a small smile gracing her lips.

The face of Lisanna Strauss.

"This is nothing, I can go for a round or two" came the confident response of Natsu Dragneel as he smiled cockily at his...dare he say it?

Girlfriend.

The word suddenly made blood rush to Natsu's cheeks as he continued to beam at the white haired deity in front of him. It made him happy, and at same time, weird and uncomfortable to call her as such. Yes, they spent a lot of tim together, Yes, they went on quests together, and Yes, Lisanna sometimes initiated physical contact between them, but did it make it official?

Did _she_ think it was official?

Some time during his reverie, Lisanna had placed his head on her lap and caressed his head gently, while smiling at him lovingly. His cocky smile was then replaced by a smaller but a more sincere one that reached his eyes.

"He Liiiiikes you"

Exclaimed the blue exceed as he started cicrcling above them, which made Natsu avert his gaze what reddening blush and Lisanna giggle at their "kid". Well they did sort of pretended to be husband and wife when they were kids with happy being their child. Maybe it was the thought that made Natsu avert his gaze in embarassment.

"Happy" cooed an affectionate Lisanna as the exceed landed on her head. She reached out a hand to pet the cat, which Happy was grateful for.

"Natsu was really happy when you came back, Lisanna. Even if a lot of things happened, he keeps smiling every now and then, even in his sleep" confessed Happy in his usual honest, carefree, and oblivious way.

"Is that so?" Lisanna drawled before looking at the dragon slayer on her lap, who was looking away with embarassment and a slight blush on his face. The whoops and the cheers coming from the crowd didn't help his condition in the slightest.

He remembered that day clearly. The joy that flowed through his entire being; it filled him up in a way that no fire he ate ever could. When he ate fire, he felt energized, refreshed, and full; like he hsd just filled his stomach with food, but when he saw Lisanna's tearful smile that day when they returned from Edolas; when he saw her sapphire eyes, her ivory white hair, and her gentle and relieved smile, he felt like an emptiness in his heart was finally filled; he felt whole again.

Though their little touching reunion couldn't last forever and even though they had experienced more than a few major disasters; the S class exams, the battle of Fairytail, the grand magic games, the eclipse disaster, he had stayed strong knowing that Lisanna was now with him; the sapphire eyes he was staring into was proof of that.

"Who wasn't?" Natsu threw a meaningful glance at Elfman and Mirajane Strauss who suddenlt returned to their previous doings in a hurry; obviously staring at the two the moment before. Of course, Natsu is completely incapable of verbalizing such feelings out of the blue.

"I've never seen the guild so happy before." He looked at the ivory-haired girl above him, who was looking at the pair happily, albeit tearily. "Sure got a whole lot more lively when you came back"

"Yeah..." She said absentmindedly, while still staring at her big sister and big brother with a smile on her face.

"Hey, it may not be all rainbows and butterflies, but that's over; nothing's going to take you away from us now." Natsu said, while lifting his head so that they were now on eye-level with each other. His voice sounded sincere, before he added "I'll make sure of that. I'll scorch anyone who'll even try to take you away from your family." Natsu continued cockily and determinedly, which made her giggle happily at him. It was his way of showing someone that he cared.

This little piece of dialogue actually reminded her of what she said to him a few years ago. "You're supposed to protect the mom and the kid, right?" Were the words that she had said to him, right before they went on that S-class mission that had led to her transport to another dimension.

She couldn't even dwell in those sad memories because the joy she felt right now was far greater than those awful memories.

The joy of Natsu being _hers._

"Do you plan on staying on the floor the whole time, little ones?"

The familiar voice of their guild master, Dreyar Makarov, quickly reminded them that they were still on the floor of their Guild.

This timely reminder, made the pair stand up from the floor and walk over to the bar, where Makarov was currently stationed at. The old man chuckled before closing his eyes and savoring the liquor in his mug.

Yes, just another normal day in Fairytail.

*GA-CRASHING BEAM OF LIGHT*

Well, not exactly normal as a beam of light suddenly crashed onto the Guild floor, more specifically where Lisanna and Natsu were sitting a few moments ago. Every one was obviously caught off guard by this little development, but as soon as the initial shock wore off, everyone in the guild took on a fighting stance and directed them towards the perpetrators. It couldn't be called a crash, but more like soft and sudden landing of a column of light. Nothing appeared to be damaged and nobody was harmed, but the beam of light still stood it's ground as it neither faded nor dissipated for what felt like hours.

"Master, what is that thing?" Asked Erza Scarlet as she made her way towards her master with a protective stance.

Said old man could only look at the column of light, as if it had just posed a very difficult riddle for him to solve. With his eyes narrowed in focus and hand on his chin in thought, he merely replied.

"I don't know, but I'm sensing an incredible amount of magical power from it or whatever's inside it"

"Who cares what's inside it, let's just knock it out now" came Natsu's confident and cocky proclamation as she prepared a spell that engulfed his hands into fists.

"I don't know, Natsu. Maybe we should keep our distance..." Said a cautious Lisanna as she made her way towards Natsu to look at him with a stern face. To which he only recirprocated, with a cocky grin.

"Don't worry, Lisanna. Besides, this thing almost crashed on us, we gotta return the favor or something" said the dragon slayer as he lifted his now-flaming arms in anticipation.

Lisanna said nothing, but only tightened her grip on his shoulder, hoping that he would get the message; Don't do anything too dangerous, which prompted the pink-haired mage to look at her with a cocky and reassuring smile on his face.

"Carla...do you see anything? Do you know what that is" asked the gentle and timid Wendy Marvel to her exceed; Carla.

"I don't know, all I'm getting are slightly blurred out images and a warped scenery" said the white exceed as she furrowed her brows in concentration.

The beam of light eventually subsided revealing a 12-year old boy with denim blue hair flowing down in waves up to his neck and indigo blue eyes, under a pair of big circular glasses, staring at them methodically and observantly. This boy wore a white labcoat with brown gear designs that extended to his knees over a pair of black pants and a brown short-sleeved button down shirt with a red tie. He was also wearing a witch hat with three silver gears and mechanical outline patterns on the edge, black shoes with metal soles, and was holding a polished, black, wooden staff with a circular-curved end.

Next to the boy was a little girl who looked no older than 7 years old. That was all they could determine because the girl's features were hidden underneath a black cloak.

"Hey, who the hell are you? And what do you think you're doing barging into our guild?!" Natsu yelled in the boy's face; demanding an answer with flaming fists.

"Natsu!" Yelled a worrisome Lisanna out of concern, caution, and annoyance.

Said boy simply stared at the dragon slayer calmly and observantly; almost like Natsu was the one in the wrong.

"I would like to know that as well. Please do explain." Answered the boy with a calm, methodical, and composed pubescent voice. Despite the pubescent sound, his tone sounded more mature than the dragon slayer. "Obviously, this little summoning is not my doing, it's safe to say that the cause of our departure lies here"

"What are you talking about? Ain't nobody here called for you, so what are you doing here?" Natsu asked again in annoyance and irritation. Said boy only looked at him disappointedly.

"Clearly you are unable to comprehend a few sentences" the boy stated before taking out what looked like touch screen phone with no buttons. He placed it next to his ear and waited and after a while he placed it back in his labcoat before sighing. "And I cannot contact anyone either. Hmmm... How troublesome..." The boy then took out a small hard-bound pocket book from his labcoat and proceeded to write a few things in it.

"Tell me, where am I currently located?" the peculiar boy abesntmindedly asked to no one in particular as he continued writing.

"This is Fairytail's guild hall. Now state your business." Erza said with an air of authority surrounding her as she protectively hovered over her master. Said man only looked at the boy in concentration.

Everybody was clearly on edge and ready for battle, but the boy remained calm and composed, at least until he heard Erza's last sentence. Looking at the S-class wizard with wide eyes, he asked.

"Fairytail?" He proceeded to look around his surroundings with wide eyes in panic, but he effectively regained his composure in a few seconds. "I see..." The boy said with eyes closed in understanding.

"Tell me; where have you come from, little one?" Asked Dreyar Makarov with a composed face.

"I hail from a different world or rather a different dimension..." Said the young boy calmly; oblivious to that growing tension in the room. He was clearly the type of person who rarely showed any emotions; being methodical in approach and relying on scientific basis.

With that said, he didn't even flinch at the shocked expressions on their faces when he showed them the blue fairytail mark on his left palm. "With that said, the Fairytail I know is not the one in front of me"

"Another dimension...?" Grumbled Makarov as he closed his eyes in concentration.

"That is correct, though I cannot possibly inform you on how or why we were trasported here, much less how this could even be possible to achieve in the first place, considering the fact that travel to an alternate world has only been achieved through what's known as the Anima" the boy finished his explanation with a calm tone; reminiscent of a scientist. He even glanced at Natsu who was starting to cool off as the explanation progressed; obviously signalling that he could relate to what was being said.

"That said, without the involvement of the Anima, I can only assume that a magical disaster of a large magnitude is to hold the blame for this unexpected dimensional shift. Has anything that fits that description happened in this world recently?"

"The eclipse gate..." Lucy Heartfillia's voice resounded through the tense atmosphere. The boy shifted his gaze towards her.

"Are you refering to the eclipse gate that was demolished in the kingdom of Fiore for being too dangerous ten years ago?"

"Ten years...?" Lucy echoed as a question.

"What do you mean by that?" Erza Scarlet asked the boy to which he only explained...

"the eclipse gate was considered to be too dangerous, which is why its destruction was ordered by the princess of Fiore before the grand magic games." The boy explained in his usual seemingly emotionless and a calculating tone.

"What are you talking about? We closed the Eclipse gate, after it was opened and protected the kingdom from the dragons that were teleported into present time" Lisanna explained, which prompted the boy to look at her in acknowledgement befoee closing his eyes in understanding.

"So it would appear that we were transported to an alternate world with a series of events that transpired quite differently than our own" The boy said with his usual poker face and calculating voice; unfazed by this development. "I would be throughly impressed, were it not for the fact that we will not be capable of returning to our own timeline and that this was not achieved through my doing"

"I see..." Was all Makarov said. Everyone wasn't as dismissive or suspicious as they originally were anymore; having been visited by the people from the future as well.

"an alternate world and an alternate past?" Lisanna asked absent-mindedly, while she and Natsu looked at Lucy, who stared back at them with a meaningful look in her eyes.

"Yes, the existence of alternate timelines and dimensions _have_ been proven, though the power to transcend their boundaries is nothing more than a mere fantasy...for now" the boy explained calmly, before smiling knowingly when he said the last part.

"Master..." Everybody murmured in varying tones of concern, worry, alertness, and caution.

Makarov only stared at the boy intently, though he clearly possessed a tremendous amount of magical power, he could sense no malicous intent coming off from the boy, he seemed to be very at ease with them and even though he was technically surrounded by strangers, he showed no signs of tension, or any signs that he was going to attack them...no, it would be morw accurate to say that he refused to attack them; like they were his family.

The atmosphere remained silent for what felt like hours, until Makarov spoke again.

"And may I ask for your Identity, little one?"

"My name you ask, yes of course, you can call me MAGES."

"Mages?"

"MAGES., you did not say it with the period in the end. Please do not forget, as it is a part of my proper name."

The master and pretty much everyone else sweatdropped. That didn't really make an orally-spoken difference at all. Natsu then proceeded to roll on the floor in his laughter.

"What kind of name is that?!" He exclaimed in between his laughter.

"Natsu!" Complained a pouting Lisanna; embarassed by Natsu's behavior.

Natsu's mouth proceeded to close forcibly and was zipped shut by a zipper that appeared out of God-knows-where.

"This would have to be the most significant spell I have created." Was all MAGES. said; confirming that the current predicament was his doing.

Natsu continued to vent out his frustration, but his mouth offered nothing further than grumbles and mumbles, which prompted some of the guild members to chuckle, while others tried to supress their laughter. This, in turn, made Natsu even more frustrated and was practically steaming in anger.

"I never thought that Natsu could actually be shut up!"

"Mind teaching me that?"

"I'd give anything to learn that little trick"

As majority of the guild members, continued to enjoy the rare sight of Natsu having his mouth shut, Lisanna, on the other hand, looked torn between giggling at Natsu's predicament and helping him out because she felt sympathy over seeing him like this, but when Natsu eventually looked at her with teary eyes. Lisanna kissed his forehead before helping him out with his zipper mouth.

"Then who is the other person that came along with you?" Mira Jane asked in her usual kind demeanor and tone of voice.

"Why are y-" MAGES. started, but immediately stopped himself short, when he seemed to realize something. "Apologies, it has briefly slipped my mind that you are another version of the Mira Jane that I know. With that said, hearing _you_ ask _that_ question is quite a cause for alarm." MAGES. said before the figure on the floor levitated off the ground and floated right next to him.

"Wake Up, child. We have company"

No response...

To this little display, MAGES. closed his eyes in irritation and sighed in disappointment.

"Would you prefer being woken up by an explosion?"

This time the girl (who had been faking her unconsciousness) waved her arms and legs in a panic; losing her cloak in the process.

"N-no, I'm awake. I'm awake" the little girl who spoke had cherry blossom pink hair that flowed in curly waves to her waist, sapphire-colored eyes that were wide in panic, her clothes are inspired by the Japanese shrine maiden attire and consist of a red dress with fold-skirt and a leafy pattern along the bottom. The dress has a black tank top piece with an accessory with red lining and a blue sphere in the center with thin strings. At the top of the dress is a golden flower piece with black strap connecting around her waist. Over this is a white jacket with a big tassel hanging on the ends of both sleeves with flowers. On her right arm is a bracelet, made with oversized black and white beads. Her white cap has gained red and pink petal pattern and a black circled segment in the center. She also has on thigh high stockings with red lining and black sandals with red ribbons at the toe and flower symbols. She also had a single fang-like tooth on the right upper part of her mouth.

MAGES. seemed to be satisfied with her response so the boy merely allowed the little girl to gently float on the ground. The girl in question merely pouted with her cheeks puffed out.

"That's not fair, Senpai. I was having a really good dream, couldn't you wake me up a little later" said the little girl with a childish voice that sounded cutely annoyed.

"As I have informed you, while you were putting up the ruse of being unconscious up to this point, we have company" Said MAGES. with a calm and methodical tone of voice.

"Boo..." Pouted the little girl before looking at Mira Jane. Mira, for her part, smiled at the little girl gently, before saying...

"Hello, little girl, would you mind telling us your name?" Mira said kindly with her usual smiling expression, while the little girl just looked at Mira with eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Hmm...? Aunty Mira why are you acting all weird?" The whole room went quiet at the little girl labelling Mira as her aunt, even Natsu and Lisanna froze in their tracks; stopping their attempt at removing his zipper mouth. The two had particularly shocked expressions on their faces, while MAGES. simply wrote down a few things in his journal and taking out a few parchments from his labcoat every now and then; visibly untroubled by the atmosphere.

"E-excuse m-me?" Mira Jane was clearly shocked by this sudden development and she looked about ready to wail, despite not having concrete evidence to support such an act.

"I called Aunty Mira, Aunty because Aunty Mira is an Aunty...right?"

"W-well, I-I g-guess t-that's logical, what is your name dear?" Mira asked, clearly losing her cool and close to hyperventilating in a panic. She didn't want to jump to conclusion, but the evidence was staring her in the face, literally; pink hair, her sapphire eyes, that fanged tooth.

"Silly Aunty, did you really forget my name?" Asked the now pouting little girl as she stared at Mira with narrowed eyes, but in the next second she smiled beamingly before saying "Okay then...my full name is Leana Strauss Dragneel and I'm your niece, or at least that's what mommy told me, don't forget, okay, Aunty Mira?"

Mira was still smiling with closed, but it was obvious that she was on the edge of losing consciousness because of her own shock.

"Strauss?"

"D-Dragneel?"

Everyone in the guild had wide-eyed expressions on their faces and were visibly pale at making their own conclusions. The members mechanically turned their heads to Natsu and Lisanna who were staring at the child with shocked and panicked expressions, which was only natural since Lisanna was much too innocent and sweet to even _know_ about a certain process and Natsu...well, Natsu was too childish to even be a father.

Leana followed their gazes and as soon as her eyes landed on the couple in question...

"Mommy and Daddy!" She squealed in delight before running towards them at full speed; tackling them in their chests and making them crash to the ground. The shocked couple could only gape at the child who was sitting on their laps with a beaming smile on her face.

"HAAAA?!" Was all everyone in the guild could say as they took in the sight of this...happy family.

"W-wait...wait a second" Lisanna looked torn between mortified and overjoyed. On one hand, she knew next to nothing about being an actual mother, what little experience she had, she had learned from taking care of Happy and that knowledge can't be applied when it comes to taking care of a real human child...on the other, this is like a confirmation that she and Natsu will eventually end up together...even though it's from an alternate world. "I-I'm your m-mother?"

"Uh-huh, you're my mommy, mommy and daddy is my daddy"

"..." Natsu was too mortified to speak.

"Mira-nee, please pull yourself together" Elfman said as she held a now-unconscious Mira Jane in her arms, who evidently couldn't stay conscious after hearing this bombshell.

At this point the shocked expressions dissolved into multiple, hushed, and panicked conversations; hushed meaning that they were practically screaming at the top of their lungs.

"Did I not previously state that we are from an alternate dimension and with a timeline that is not connected to this world?" Asked in calm confusion and disappointment; not clearly showing how he felt about the noise and panic inside the guild.

"Previous explanation aside, this was still a huge bomb to drop on them out of the blue; this was inevitable" Was all Makarov said.

...

A few non-eventful hours later...

"What am I supposed to do...?" Said Lisanna with closed eyes, quiet tears running down her face and a sad smile gracing her lips. Her face looked similar to when she pointed out that Yukino and her were too much alike during the banquet.

This was understandable since Lisanna was known for being the little sister type and not exactly the doting mother type.

"You called us your Mom and Dad before, you got any proof or something?" Natsu, who was sitting next to Lisanna asked Leana who was sitting on the table in front of them, while scratching his head in uncertainty.

"Mhm." Leana beamed before reaching in to her outfit, before pulling out a small wallet. "I keep my ID card in my wallet, just in case I get lost just like you told me, Daddy." Said the girl with a close-eyed smile; seemingly asking to be praised.

"ahhh...good job?" Natsu's sentence turned into a question with his uncertainty and awkwardness as he patted the little girl on the head, which made Leana giggle.

Sure enough, inside the wallet was an ID card and on the ID card was her basic information.

"Name: Leana Strauss Dragneel, Age: 7, Guild: Fairytail" well that would be natural. "birthdate:..." Natsu trailed off as he stared blankly at Leana's birthday, which printed a date 3 years in the future. Well, there was probably nonuse denying it at this point, so he just gave the wallet back to Leana before scratching his head in confusion and uncertainty; what was he supposed to do now?

Well, he and Lisanna had pretended to take care of happy as their "son". So maybe things won't be any different from that time? Well, maybe not, but Natsu certainly didn't know any better than that.

"So, what do you want to do then?" Asked Natsu with a small and gentle grin on his face. To this question, the little girl smiled her widest smile yet and happily exclaimed.

"I want to play with everybody, Daddy; like we always do" she proclaimed, while standing up and jumping up and down in excitement. Natsu didn't really have the vaguest idea as to what she meant, but he had a pretty good guess...

"What are you waiting for let's go!"

"Yay!"

With that, the duo flipped the table violently in their excitement and proceeded to create an even bigger ruckus than before; flipping over tables, launching people in random directions and even forming a squable with their guildmates. Yes, this was exactlywhat Leana wanted.

"I love being in fairytail!" Leana exclaimed as she continued to punch and tackle in random directions with her boxing glove-sized Cat paws, which she got from using her magic, specifically the magic she inherited from her mother.

Over on the bar table, MAGES. and Makarov were simply watching the scene with uninterested and amused expressions respectively.

"I have no doubt; that girl is definitely Natsu's daughter" Makarov said, while watching the scene in quiet amusement.

"I had hoped that my premonition regarding her inheritance of the dragon slayer's less-than-pleasing vice would be a mere fallacy, but perhaps a dominant trait being excluded is not possible for his children" Said the absent-minded MAGES., while he continued reading several parchments and writing in his small notebook; obviously not in the least bit interested in the squable.

"May I ask, what you are doing?"

"You may; I am attempting to decipher the side-effects that will surely befall this dimension in the near future. A disaster, such as the eclipse gate opening, cannot happen without a suceedant chain of consequential events. It is for everyone's best interest, for these consequences to be anticipated beforehand, so that a suitable counter-measure may be constructed and applied."

"So you're saying, that the eclipse gate opening won't stop at this?" Makarov asked, only to be answered with a nod.

"As of this moment, I am quite a considerable distance away from reaching any prediction that is no more than a mere concept of thought with an extremely evident lacking in accuracy, reliability, and usefullness" MAGES. explained with his perfect poker face. "With that said, I am uncertain of whether transport back to our own dimension would be deemed as possible."

"You need not worry, child." Makarov started with a smile that was reminiscent of a father welcoming his child. "Though this may not be the same Fairytail you grew up in, this is still Fairytail; your home or at the very least what _will_ be your home and that insignia on your palm is irrefutable proof of that. Please do not think that you are unwelcomed guests here in our world, for you and the little one are practically family to us already."

"Regardless of the dimension, your kind heart and indominable love for your children does not falter." Was all MAGES. said; not letting his emotions be seen too obviously, though he did have a small smile on his face as he continued his work.

Back at the ruckus that the father and daughter tandem were causing, a huge rumble had erupted with everyone taking the chance to let loose.

"You better watch the little girl salamander, if he's anything like you, then he'll probably get her butt handed to her!" Gajeel said arrogantly as he and Natsu were glaring at each other with challenging grins on their faces.

"Oh yeah?! I bet you she can beat crap out if your iron butt any time of the day"

"I'd like to see her try!"

They continued their glare-off, while Lisanna felt and followed the urge to intervene; Leana's well-being taking front and center of her mind.

"Natsu, you shouldn't get Leana involved with fighting, she's-"

"CAT PUNCH!"

Before Lisanna could finish her sentence little Leana managed to get in between her father and Gajeel and, with a surprising amount of strength for a girl her age, threw a right uppercut with her Cat gloves, right in the iron dragon slayer's jaw; launching him a good three feet into the air before crashing on a nearby table in a dazed and confused heap.

"hehehe" Leana still had her right arm raised, while she smiled victoriously, while her "mother" and almost everyone in the guild looked at her in shock and disbelief; forgetting about their fights in the process. Of course, MAGES. was unfazed by the girl's strength, while Natsu...

"Hahahahaha! See that Gajeel...Leana just socked you right in the jaw! Hahaha!"

Natsu was practically rolling on the floor in his laughter, while Leana skipped over to him excitedly.

"Did you see what I did there, Daddy! Uncle Gajeel didn't see me coming. I was like POW!" Leana said excitedly while lifting her arm up in demonstration.

"You got that right! High five!" They smacked their hands together, before Lisanna approached them with a smile on her face; looking quite recovered from her earlier disposition. She was starting to get back to her usual spunky and cheery self.

"Did you see me, Mommy. I knocked out uncle Gajeel" Leana said excitedly while beaming at Lisanna, which made the latter giggle.

"I sure did. I bet you got that from your daddy, didn't you?" Lisanna felt her heart flutter at referring to Natsu in such a way.

"Nuh-uh..." The little girl pouted, while shaking her head. "Mommy taught me how to fight too because mommy is as strong as daddy and mommy taught me how to use cat gloves" Leana explained in her own childish way, while making excited gestures with her arms, which made Lisanna giggle happily.

"She may be strong, but my future niece is too young to fight like a man" Elfman proclaimed before lifting Leana up with his arms from behind.

"Huh? Elfman, when did you get so over-protective?"

"Elf-nii-chan, it's okay, Leana can handle herself"

"A man can't simply stand back and watch her niece engage in such violence, I was having a heart attack the whole time" Elfman said with comical tears, with a steadily growing annoyed Leana in his arms.

"Uncle Elfman!" She whined, as she struggled against his grip. "I want to keep playing!"

"You can play something a little less dangerous, something that is suitable for little girls" said Elfman, as he continued to sound more and more like a doting and mature uncle.

"Naw, it's fine, dude. Leana's tough so she won't get beat easily" said a confident and cocky Natsu.

"Elfman, I think you're smothering her" Said Mira Jane with a concerned smile on her face as she watched the little girl in pity.

"Then I'll play with uncle Elfman. HIIIII-YAAAAAAHHH" she then promptly turned to Elfman before throwing yet another uppercut, which launched Elfman up in the air and sent him crashing down on the ground; dazed. "Hehehe"

"Well, she sure has Natsu's love for having fights that's for sure" Said Lucy Heartfillia who was a safe distance away from the scene, while Wendy could only look at them with a concerned look.

"Is it alright to let a 7 year old girl fight with them?" Wendy said out of concern; looking at the little girl in question who was tackling guild members that were easily 4 times her size. Her outfit made her look especially frail too, so the young dragon slayer couldn't help, bit worry.

"I would be more worried about the members than the little girl" Said Carla with an expression that was both incredulous and awkward.

"You've got a good point..." Said Happy with a sweatdrop and an awkward head scratch. "If she's anything like Natsu, then she'll keep at it, until she finallu meets her match"

"Should we really let this escalate? If she was strong enough to take down Gajeel, shouldn't we do something to stop her before she destroys the guild" asked Pantherlily.

"It's fine" Said Erza Scarlet as she approached them. "She's obviously just doing this for fun and I can sense no malicious intent from either of them, so there's no need to step in; just let them be"

"Hmph, I would like to disagree, but I don't have a solid argument to that" said Lily as he returned his gaze to the young girl who was currently chasing after running guild members. "She seems to be harmless enough"

"Cute Kitties!"

As soon as those two words were exclaimed, Happy and Carla ran (flew) for their lives and out of harm's way. Unfortunately, Lily didn't have much luck, as he was nabbed and squeezed in delight and excitement by the 7 year old child.

"Be careful, Lily is a little fragile" Lucy warned with an awkward laugh and closed eyes in uncertainty.

"...Yeah and Gajeel might get mad" said Wendy who was visibly relieved that Carla wasn't the one in the child's death grip.

"Hehehehe" the little girl giggled as he squeezed lily with all her might, before she held him at arm's length and seemed to be analyzing him with a childsih contempt. "hmm...you look a lot like uncle lily...can you get bigger?"

"I can, but it's only for a short period of time."

This little tangent prompted Gajeel to stand up shakily on his feet with one hand clutching his head to steady himself.

"Ugh...what happened?"

This questions sent Natsu and Lisanna into a laughing fit, although Natsu more or less rolling on the floor at this point.

"You just got knocked down by a little girl that's what, you weakling!"

"Grr...who do you think you're calling a weakling, huh?! Ain't no way that little girl knocked me down"

"He did actually; and with one hit too" Lisanna managed to get out between her giggles.

"Grrr, I said that isn't possible so quit saying that!" Gajeel yelled in his frustration at the laughing couple, who were holding each other on the floor with their laughter.

"Mommy, Daddy, look it's a cute little kitty!"

Before Gajeel could even think aboout turning around, a pink-haired torpedo tackled him right in his back; knocking him down again and allowing Leana to get to her "parents". This sight made the couple laugh even more and some of the audience had to join in as well.

Gajeel being knocked down by a little girl TWICE; it was just too funny.

"What happened to Gajeel?!" Exclaimed an incredulous and disbelieving pantherlily

"Huh? Why are mommy and daddy laughing so much?" Asked the oblivious Leana as she watched the couple laugh their hearts out in each other's arms.

...

The ruckus eventually died down and everybody, who was not unconscious, was currently resting among the ruins of their mayhem. From broken chairs and tables, to broken bottles of liquor and gaping holes in the flooring.

Well, a celebration was definitely in order after winning the grand magic games, that much was certain, MAGES. and Leana just got caught up in the festivities, but in a way it was like the whole guild was celebrating their return; despite not having known them or spent any time with them in the first place.

"I suppose that this was inevitable" mumbled master Makarov as he eyed the scene before him with tired eyes.

"It should be expected; other than its member's close family ties, Fairytail is well known for its occasional mini-catastrophes during any celebration or festivity" MAGES. said idly, while stirring up a cup of somesort of blue, glowing aqueous substance inside a beaker.

"Am I hoping too much or is that mixture in your hand going to save us a few jewels in the repair bill." Makarov said with no hope in his tone; only exasperation

"My research has momentarily reached a dead end, which is exactly why I have formulated a mixture for curing this mess, some time ago" MAGES. said with closed eyes and a smirk on his lips; an expression that emitted and air of pride.

"Well, that's some good news." Makarov said in a thankful tone and a relieved sigh. "I presume that you had to do this one more than one occasion, back in your own world?"

"You presume correctly, though it is hardly bothersome; for a simple request such as this is nothing for my expertise." MAGES. said with confidence before dematerializing the tool he used to stir the concoction. He then proceeded to pour the mixture onto the floor.

"AAHH! Did I miss it? Did I miss it?" Yelled a slightly panicked Leana, who had previously been carressed in a hug between Lisanna and Mira Jane, as she turned her head every which way.

"Missed what?" Questioned a groggy Lisanna as she yawned before rubbing Leana's head affectionately.

Leana didn't answer as she was too busy watching the aqueous substance glow before vanishing into the floor.

"It's starting!" Cheered an excited Leana as she proceeded to hop up and down in her current position, which jostle Mira awake.

"What is it, Leana?" Asked the kind, yet slightly groggy Mira Jane.

"It's starting!"

"What's starting?" Said a groggy Natsu, previously seated next to Lisanna, who was still in the process of waking up.

"Is it another manly contest?" Asked the yawning elfman who was seated next to Mira Jane.

"Nope, it's Senpai's Magic clean up potion!" Proclaimed the shrine maiden girl, while jumping up and down in excitement.

"The what?"

The liquid was seemingly seeped into the guild floor; making the whole floor glow with a blue transluscent light.

Afterwards a simultaneous succession of events occured in the guild hall; Chairs started fixing themselves up, gaping holes were being covered up, liquor spills were being sucked into no-longer broken bottles, windows were shattering back into place. All of the broken items in the guild seemed to emits the same blue glow as the liquid and the way they were fixed was reminiscent of time being reversed in terms of animation. Also, the fixes were not done randomly, the successiveness of these fixes were to arranged and orderly to be considered as random. It was pleasing to the eyes.

When their gaze wandered to the labcoat wearing wizard, they immediately understood. With his staff raised high and being waved in graceful and coordinated gestures, it was obvious that he was guiding the whole spectacle.

This lasted for less than a minute, before the furniture all took their respective places in the guild hall. As soon as that was accomplished the unconscious bodies were next as they were gently lifted into the air and onto more comfortable positions on the furniture.

When it was over the fairytail members of this dimension gaped at what they had just witnessed; it looked like something out of a musical or a symphony.

"H-how?" Was all Makarov could wheeze out in his state of shock and surprise.

"I am simply not just a mere magician, as the one chosen by fate, I also possess immense scientific knowledge. I am uniquely qualified to combine science and magic into a new form. In my dimension, we refer to it as Arcane Mastery" MAGES. said with eyes closed in pride and a smirk gracing his lips.

"Science and magic?"

"For instance, the spectacle that you have just beared witness to was the result of a concoction designed to make anything within it's reach experience a drastic decrease in gravitational pull combined with the magical ability to manipulate matter." He was clearly bathing himself in pride with his honed skills.

"Senpai, make us fly too!" Came Leana's excited voice, which was promptly followed by her and her "family" being lifted up into the air. "Yay!"

"W-what's going on?"

"Goodness, this feels strange."

"This is Manly"

"What is this? This..is a...ride...!"

With that, the group of five were lifted into the air and floated in seemingly random directions. The Strauss siblings were definitely enjoying themselves, including little Leana and as for Natsu...well...he hasn't thrown up yet.

"I wanna get down!" Shouted Natsu as he tried to hold back his sickness.

"Well, at least our little girl didn't inherit your motion sickness, Natsu" Said Lisanna as she tried to look on the positive side of the situation.

"Here I thought that you made a potion that would independently and automatically repair everything" said Makarov absent-mindedly, while staring in amusement.

"I'm afraid not" Said MAGES. with a preoccupied tone, before adding. "I do not possess the necessary ingredients for such a potion"

Makarov snapped his head back to the wizard in shock and surprise, when he heard such a casual declaration.

Seeing this from the corner of his eye, MAGES. smirked with confidence.

"It's true, the Master of my dimension has requested me to make a lifetime supply of such a potion. I've never seen him so happy before in my life"

That was understandable and he'll probably have to ask the same of him; it could really save them a hefty sum for their repair bills.

...

...

 **So what did you guys think? I thought that this would be possible, considering the effects about breaking the space time continuum that the eclipse gate opening had, but please tell me what you think in a review.**

 **Also, these short stories might focus on building up individual character developments independently. For example, the first few stories might focus on Lisanna and Natsu's character development, while the next few will focus on Juvia and Gray, while the next few might focus on a different character.**

 **BTW, MAGES. is technically not a crossover character because of his gender, but not entirely an OC as well. If you want to see what MAGES. and Leana's clothes look like. Google "Neptunia MAGES." And "Neptunia UD Blanc".**

 **Rest assured, that my MAGES. is a combination of multiple characters and not just one, okay?**

 **Please feel free to leave a review, follow/favorite my little story.**

 **Until the next chapter...**


	2. chapter 1: same faces, new world

**Chapter 1: Same faces, New world**

 **...**

 **...**

The next day, the news about Fairytail seemed to have spread to other guilds, more specifically the guilds of Lamia Scale and Sabertooth, It wasn't anything relatively serious or alarming, several members of their respective guilds just wanted to visit and see the visitors wity their own eyes, as well as, discuss a few important matters regarding investigation. Although, the fact that they probably wanted to ask favors or ask questions about the future from them might be a possible motive.

Whatever the case, the guild was nearly empty, except for a selective few and the visiting guild members. Why was it empty? It's because Makarov had sent majority of the fairytail members to a specific quests to gather items for MAGES. instant repair potion, in exchange for MAGES. granting the participants one wish each, provided that the wish was not beyond his capabilities.

The only ones left were Natsu, Lisanna, Leana, Happy, Carla, Wendy, Gray, Erza, Juvia, Mira Jane, Elfman, Kinana, and Makarov. While the visiting members from other guilds were: Yukino, Sting, Lector, Rogue, and Frosch from Sabertooth, and Lyon, Jura, and Shelia from Lamia Scale. All of the above, were sitting casually at a place of their choosing; The Sabertooth guild members were talking to Lisanna, Natsu, Leana, and Happy, Lyon was conversing with Gray, Lucy, and Juvia...mostly with Juvia, Shelia was catching up with Wendy and Carla, Mira Jane, Elfman and Kinana were catering to them and once in a while joining in on their conversation, while Erza, Jura, and Makarov were talking about serious matters on the bartable.

"So, you're Natsu and Lisanna's daughter from a different dimension?" Asked the white-haired celestial spirit wizard, Yukino, who was looking at Leana with a smile, while said little girl simply beamed at the familiar face.

Though, the wizard in question may not recognize her, she surely did. Her kind and innocent smile may not show it, but she has gone through quite an ordeal, from being banished from her guild for a petty reason to being imprisoned to being nearly executed underground. Don't be fooled, for these ordeal only made her stronger in the end. Wielding two of the twelve golden celestial spirit keys, Yukino isn't afraid to fight those who threaten her or anyone she cares about. The little sister type she may be, but a powerful Sabertooth wizard she is.

"Uh-huh, that's me, call me Leana, Aunty Yukino" said Leana beamingly. MAGES. had taken the liberty of telling her that this was a different dimension, but the little girl didn't care about that. To her, everyone here was her family or at the very least her friends.

"I see, so you came from a different dimension is that right?"

"Uh-huh, but I don't care about all that stuff. You all look like my family, so that makes you my family too" Said and excited Leana as she raised both her hands in the air.

Both Lisanna and Yukino giggled at the little girl affectionately, while Leana just continued beaming. Natsu, on the other hand, just sat at a distance with his hand propped under his chin.

"What's wrong with Natsu?" Sting, the white dragon slayer, asked in concern. He wasn't used to seeing the loud mouth dragon slayer being this...deep.

"He sure doesn't seem like himself that's for sure" Lector added with a matter of fact tone.

"He's just not used to being a daddy that's all" Lisanna said affectionately, while patting Leana's head.

"Well, it's sort of eerie and creepy if you ask me" Said Sting while eying the fire dragon slayer. uneasily.

"You got that right"

Yes, this was indeed Sting and Lector; One of Sabertooth's twin dragons and the guild's current master. This third generation dragon slayer used to be a cocky little brat who kept bragging about how strong his guild was. Of course, after receiving a beatdown from...mostly Natsu, his ego was reduced to nothing, along with his best friend Lector, while trying to vouch for him. With a promise from Minerva to win the grand magic games in exchange for Lector, this led to his becoming a grimly determined guild master who showed no feelings and had to win at all costs, but as anyone can see, they were reunited, despite surrendering to the fairies and losing the games. This now happy-go-lucky, slightly childish, and good sport Sting is the best version so far and his best friend Lector will support that with all his confidence. See? He's not such a bad guy.

"He'll come around sooner or later" Lisanna assured the quintet, while Leana had taken an interest with staring at Yukino's golden celestial spirit keys.

"Aye sir"

"Yeah I think so too"

"He's probably just letting it sink in, though I'm a little surprised that you're taking it this well" Said the shadow dragon slayer known as Rogue.

"Well, I have to admit that it was a bit of a shocker at first, but I can cope with being a mother. I just have to change a bit, but nothing I can't handle" said the ever-enthusiastic Lisanna.

"Mommy, you're being a dummy" said pouting Leana, before she suggled into Lisanna's arms. The white-haired girl looked at Leana with eyes wide in surprise. "I don't want mommy to change, because mommy is my mommy and I love her just the way she is."

This little bombshell, made Lisanna blush before kissing Leana on the forehead and returning the girl's embrace. Yukino, Sting and Lector only watched in admiration and fondness, while Rogue...well Rogue was crying because of how sweet the scene was, he was even biting his lip, while Frosch only smiled her usual smile.

Rogue maybe a badass dragon slayer, but he has a heart that can easily be reduced to mush, given the right scene. Unlike his fellow members in the old Sabertooth, Rogue never really showed any amusement over hurting their guild members or Yukino's banishment. Despite his somewhat gloomy, serious, and emotistical (no pun intended) attitude, he has quite a soft heart for people he cares about. His partner Frosch is more or less like him in some ways (minus the pink frog suit), only instead of being gloomy and serious, she's clueless most of the time and can get distracted by almost anything, but she cares about her loved ones just as much as they care about her.

Finally noticing this sight, Yukino looked at Rogue with an expression that seemed to say "Awww, that's so sweet", while Sting and Lector just had synonymous sweatdrop expressions saying "Seriously?"

"If the others were here, they'd probably be thankful for the peace and quiet" Lisanna said with a light-hearted and joking tone, which made everyone chuckle.

"I bet this is the only time he's ever been this quiet" Sting said with a slightly cheeky grin.

"Well, he _did_ have his mouth closed for him, yesterday. Though it did need a spell for it to happen" Lisanna said matter-of-factly.

"I didn't even know that a spell like that existed" the red exceed said with a grin.

"Is that why he's so quiet" Said a concerned Yukino.

"Well, not exactly our other visitor from an alternate world has been holed up in a spare room since last night, so it's not likely. Come to think of it, what _is_ he up to?"

"You mean the boy who acted as a guardian for Leana?" Lisanna nodded at Yukino, before Leana said.

"It's okay, mommy. Senpai, always holes himself up in his house back in our dimension and he hardly ever comes out" Leana said with no worry, while smiling at them.

"It would be best to let him get accustomed to this new world" Agreed Rogue with a gentle smile directed at Leana.

"I think so too"

"Yeah, I suppose you're right" relented Lisanna before she realized that Leana had slipped out of her arms and heading towards Natsu...with a very **very** high velocity.

"Nat-"

"GUWAH!"

Before Lisanna could get around to warning her beloved, Leana had rammed right into the dragon slayer's abdomen; causing him to make an oh-so-hilarious face, which made Sting, Rogue and pretty much everyone in the guild hall laugh at the sight.

It was like Natsu had his butt handed to him by Gildarts, only a whole lot funnier because a little girl was the one who did it.

This resulted in Natsu chasing around his daughter with irritation, while the rest of the people in the guild laughed.

"I guess, we have two troublemakers now"

"Looks like it"

Wendy and Chelia managed to sneak in between their giggles, while watching Natsu chase after little Leana around the guild hall.

"As if one wasn't enough to deal with." Said an exasperated Carla as she eyed the father and daughter with a tired look.

Being the logical thinker and doting, dutiful and responsible exceed she was, she didn't find this in the least bit amusing. She had just hoped that Lisanna may have passed down a few of her good traits. Be that as it may, she cares and loves Wendy like a little sister and has proved this one more than one occasion. She's what you'd call Tsundere exceed. Oh and she's also Happy's love interest.

"It can't be that bad, right Carla?" Asked a slightly hesitant and always-trying-to-see-the-good-in-people Wendy with an awkward smile; almost like she didn't agrre with the statement herself.

"I can't imagine how you and Natsu share the same type of magic." Chelia said in wonder as she eyed the father and daughter with a small smile.

Yes, this is Chelia Blendy; the cousin of Sherry Blendy. During the grand magic games she could be considered as the ace up Lyon's sleeve and it was one hell of an ace; being the powerful God Slayer that she was. Unlike, other god slayers, she seems to be more friendly and less cocky, which is proven when she befriends Wendy and heals 's actually something that's worth noting; Shelia can heal herself, while Wendy can't, you'll also need to know that she can only heal her own wounds, while Wendy restore someone else's strength. Personality-wise, she's more or less like Wendy; to how they always seem to apologize for things easily to how passionate they are about their friends and fighting. With that said, she can get serious fast, when she has to. This sky god slayer may be kind, timid and clumsy, but her determination and spirit is just as powerful as her magic.

"Neither can I, but what she lacks in destructive behavior she makes up for in timidity, shyness, and clumsiness" Carla said matter-of-factly, while Wendy just drooped. Shelia then giggled slightly before saying.

"That's why she has you to look after her, you care about each other, don't you?" Shelia asked, which made Carla blush slightly.

"T-that should not even be questioned. Though I can say the same for you, despite you being Wendy's opponent in the grand magic games"

Shelia only giggled, before replying.

"Well, just because we competed against each other doesn't mean we can't be friends" Said Shelia with a happy smile.

"That's right" agreed Wendy happily before they smiled at each other.

"Now this is what friends should do instead of destroying the whole guild hall overnight" Carla mumbled to herself with a small smile in approval.

Over at Lyon, Lucy, Gray, and Juvia's conversation.

"Man, it looks like we have two Natsus now" complained Gray with a head scratch.

"More like one and a half" Lucy said matter-of-factly.

Well...she did have a point, Leana is only half Natsu.

"You seem to be paying a significant amount of attention to Natsu and his daughter, Gray. Could it be that you are considering the same thing?" Asked Lyon with an expression that seemed to say "I respect your decision"

"Wait- what?!" Shouted a panicked Gray. He didn't expect their conversation to steer into that direction.

"Oh my, could it be that you're starting to feel Jealous, Gray?" Asked Mira Jane who showed up out if the blue.

"Jealousy is a manly emotion" declared Elfman with conviction and seemingly appeared out of the blue.

"Where did you guys come from?" Asked a disbelieving and panicking Gray.

"If you so choose to have offspring, I will have no objections. However, you must respect Juvia by marrying her first."

"I never said I was Jealous of anything!"

"Juvia will not lose Gray-cherie to you. Juvia will be the one to bear our children" Said a determined and Glaring Juvia at a certain blonde-haired wizard who was repeatedly trying to defend herself.

That's when the door upstairs suddenly opened and who walked out was none other than MAGES., who wasn't looking particularly tired, which is odd because they kept hearing weird noises from his room since last night. If he had stayed awake the whole night then his face didn't show it.

"Good morning, MAGES. had a rough night?" Asked Makarov, who was sitting in the middle of Erza and Jura, in a light hearted tone.

"It can be nothing less" Said the blue-haired magician with eyes closed in patience. "Investigating the fabric of the space time continuum for any imperfections is not an easy task, much less anticipating the after-effects of said imperfections. I'll say this, whatever the princess has caused with her rash decision appears to be the most challenging task I have been given, so far." His eyes were still closed, but there was clearly an air of approval and amusement, instead of what should've been disappointment and resentment. He was treating this like some sort of difficult math equation or his new scientific experiment.

"It is not Princess Hisui's fault; she had the best intentions for her kingdom" Erza said in the princess' defence calmly.

"I suppose. We all want the best for those that we care for" MAGES. said thoughtfully in agreement before glancing at little Leana.

"HI-YAH"

Who has just punched a certain dragon slayer right in the jaw, which caused said dragon slayer to be propelled right into a table; making their group laugh out loud.

A small smile appeared on his lips.

"Then am I correct to assume that you're still tired?"

"You assume correctly, Yes I may look rejuvinated and I have my potion to thank for that, but I am pyschologically exhausted. Though I am physically refreshed, my conscious mind is telling me that I had no sleep" Said MAGES. as he took a seat next to Jura, before closing his eyes and sighing. "With that said, continuuing my work in my current condition, will not only increase the chances of comitting a flaw, but will wear me out as well and that's why I have decided to take a short rest from my research"

"It's quite alright, little one." Started Makarov "I don't know how complex your work is, but rest assured that there is no pressure; you can take a break anytime you want." Said Makarov with a radiant smile.

"So you must be the boy, that accompanied the little girl" said a slightly deep and mature voice. MAGES. peaked up from the brim of his witch hat to peek at the speaker, who was none other than the wizard saint Jura.

"And you must be this dimension's version of Jura" he stated not asked, which made the wizard saint chuckle.

"Indeed, I am" Jura said with an expression of approval.

"Might I ask, why there are several visiting guild members here?" Asked MAGES. as some of the visiting guild members looked at him with expressions varying from awe to interest.

"We're hear to lend our aid" Said the wizard saint. "We heard of the news and came here to ask about the investigation, as well as, lend a hand, if necessary."

He clearly didn't didn't want MAGES. to think that they were underestimating him.

"With that said, we also came to welcome you to our world, I know that this might feel very foreign to you and the little girl, so we thought it would be best to come here and help you adjust" Said the ever-honorable Lyon as he closed his eyes with an air of pride.

"Though, I do appreciate and reognize your effort of travelling such an extensive distance to come here, I'm afraid that I have as much information regarding this little debacle as I have a solution; I cannot seem to locate any infractions in space-time" said the labcoat wizard with eyes closed in dismissal and a small smile. "If you so ask, I could prepare a spell which will open a portal to your respective destinations, considering the fact that your reason for travel is for naught"

"That won't be necessary, we have not come here simply to help with the investigation, but to help you adjust as well as seek your advice regarding a few situations" Jura said with a smile that seemed to offer comradeship, which was mirrored by their other guests.

"Very well, then I pray that your stay here in this dimension's Fairy tail will be pleasureable. _Loochs Tneve Emag Noitamina Sicum._ "

Everybody furrowed their brows at the peculiar phrase the labcoat-wearing boy said.

"You know, with that get up of yours _and_ the way you speak and act, you look just like Chuunibyou" Said a certain violet-haired waitress, which made the boy close his eyes in quiet irritation, while the other tried to stifle a laugh.

"Please do not label me as such because of my age. I happened to spend, what would feel like a millenium, in the Arcane Dimension, in order to learn the very nature of Magic itself; the history, art, and science of it all. With that said, I have learned, and eventually mastered, every type of Magic in existence; from the magic of the ancients to the present time period in my dimension." MAGES. said with eyes closed in pride and a smirk of superiority hanging on his lips. "With that knowledge, I am able to bend matter to my will, as well as, conceive new spells in any variety of magic. Though I have yet to succeed in creating a spell or magic that will allow to transcend the worlds and dimensions with utmost of ease. That is why this current predicament is quite a blessing."

He was clearly trying to distinguish his self from the middle-school delusionists that Kinana was comparing him to, but his little speech had the opposite effect.

"If you spent a millenium in this Arcane Dimension then how come you look like you're only twelve years old?" Asked an amused Kinana, while the others tried to stifle their laughs.

"It is simply because the flow of time varies for different dimensions, a millenium in the Arcane Dimension will amount to no less than one day in my own dimension" said MAGES. with eyes closed in patience and growing annoyance. "Furthermore, I am technically 14 years of age as of 3 months ago"

"Is that so? Then forgive this lowly underling, Master MAGES. I did not realize that I was in the prescence of such a being" Kinana told him with an amused tone, which made the other people in the guild stifle their laugh as well.

"So you say that you learned and mastered every type of Magic? What type of magic do you use?" Erza asked in curiosity, when the chuckles died down. Everyone seemed very interested in tbis particular topic.

"It is not what could be considered as Magic, in a sense, but as aforementioned, I refer to my knowledge and skills as Arcane Mastery and this allows me to access the Arcane Dimension, as well as, program magical circles and conceive new spells and magic types."

"Arcane Mastery?"

"Yes, it is vaguely similar to memory molding magic. However, I need not memorize any magic, for I have mastered them all and learned of their metaphysical and physical structure."

"That sounds amazing" uttered an astonished Yukino.

"So it's basically how _we_ use our spells, only that you have a much deeper understanding of them?" Asked Jura, which prompted MAGES. to nod in his approval.

"That is correct"

Though everyone in the guild could hear them, only a few could understand or even contemplate what he was saying. A deeper understanding of their magic and their spells?

Seeing their confused expressions, MAGES. sighed in disappointment.

"To put it simply, it's as if I went to a more profound, more knowledgable, and more detailed magic school for one thousand years. Given such a time period, mastering the prospects and properties of the arcane arts should not be considered unfeasible" MAGES. said with eyes closed in pride, but when he opened them nothing changed in their expressions, which prompted another sigh.

"Alright then I have a question for you, Natsu: How do you light your fists on fire?"

"Psssh...when I use my magic, duh" Natsu, who had just recovered from his little knock out, said as if it was obvious.

"And how do you suppose that is?"

"When I use my fire dragon slayer magic..." Said Natsu who was getting steadily more and more confused by the simple 'How?'

"When molecules vibrate fast enough, they catch on fire, right?" Everyone turned their heads to Chelia Blendy, who was smiling proudly at them. This was to be expected she _was_ an intelligent student in her magic school.

"That is correct. Everything we see is at a constant state of vibration; the illusion of solidity, so how do we take that which is solid and have it burst into flames?" MAGES. with a tone that got faster and faster. "We will the vibrations to go faster, Step one; clear your mind" He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Step two; see the molecules" he raised his staff and pointed it at Natsu's head.

"Wait why are you aiming it at me?" Asked an outraged and annoyed Natsu.

"Step three; make them shake" not a second sooner, Natsu's head caught on fire, but was immediately eaten, so he got away with a few minor burns.

"Hehehe, Senpai got your head on fire, Daddy" laughed Leana, while rolling on the floor and pointing at Natsu.

The fire dragon slayer gritted his teeth, before an idea struck him, which caused him to smirk mischievously.

"So you like laughing, huh?" Said Natsu in a devious tone, while inching closer to the little girl in question. Leana had no idea that she was in danger, until it was too late.

"Pahahahaha...Daddy...please...sto-hahahahaha" Natsu had started tickling her ferociously and endlessly.

"So you got the same weak spots as Lisanna, huh?" Said Natsu with a pleased, amused and mischievous expression on his face.

"I ca- I can't...Bre-e-eeee-the. I...giv- hahahahaha u-hahahahaha-up"

Going back to the more serious part of the guild.

"So, you mastered the very nature of every type of magic in existence?" Said Jura who was gaping in awe and alarm.

"Technically yes. However, as aforementioned, I have yet to conceive a magic that can transcend worlds and dimensions both. A millenia in the arcane dimension was insufficient to conceive such magic"

"Even so..."

"This all sounds..." Words failed Lucy as she processed what had just been said.

"However, some types of magic and some spells are more difficult to master; I still encounter troubles with them, since I sometimes make uee of schematics or parchments with said spells. And the spells I am able use is limited to how much magical power is currently in my possesion, so please do not overestimate my ability" said MAGES. with eyes closed in modesty.

"For real? I mean Rufus can use any spell he's memorized, but I don't think he can handle more than 10 at a time" Sting said in awe.

"Yeah and he rarely even pushes himself that far" agreed Lector.

"That is only natural, a regular wizard is meant to master only one type of magic. However, as the one chosen by the dimension of the arcane, I was meant to master the metaphysical nature of magic itself. Indeed, all is going accord to the etchings of the stone of destiny." MAGES. said in a slightly cryptic tone; sounding a lot like a wizard who was revealing great wonders to mere children; opening their eyes and introducing them t-

"You know, I kind of see what Kinana means; the more you talk the more Chuuni you sound" Natsu said in between his fits of laughter.

Before MAGES., could react Kinana had placed a clear glass of some black liquid with fizzy bubbles in front of MAGES. Judging by the small and knowing smile on the girl's face, she knew that this was what the boy wanted. The boy let out a small and relieved smile as he breathed in the sweet aroma of the liquid.

"I did not know that Doc P existed in this dimension" Said a visibly pleased magician as he eyed the glass as if it was a miracle.

"Well, it's not really something we get very often, but Leana said that this was something you could use after a long night's work."

"You both have my thanks then." Said MAGES. with a grateful smile, before picking up the glass, taking a drink, and sighing in pleasure. "Simply refreshing..."

"We got the elementinium!" This excited little declaration got everybody's attention. Everybody turned their heads to see Levy, Jet and Droy standing by the guild hall's doorway with a huge chunk of silver rock in hand, which kept glowing alternate colors at certain intervals.

They immediately rushed to the bar table in a rush not even noticing the other guild members present.

"Master we got what you asked us to get" Cheered Jet and Droy in unison, while crying tears of joy and hugging each other.

"Yeah, it wasn't easy to find, but we got it." Said Levy with a wink, while raising her hand with the rock in question. "Good thing MAGES. gave us a map, otherwise we would've been roaminh around for ages"

Makarov smiled at his "children".

"Well done, now we are one ingredient closer to our instant repair potion"

"Ye-, oh Lamia scale and Sabertooth came to visit?" Asked Levy as she waved at their visitors with a smile, which was promptly returned by them.

"Yes, they have come to assist in MAGES.' investigation, as well as, help him and Leana adjust to our world"

"Well, that's really nice of them" said Levy with a kind smile, directed towards their visitors.

"I want to go first!"

"Hey, I was the one who grabbed the rock, so I should go first!"

"But I was the one who did all the fighting, so I should go first"

Jet and Droy were fighting over who should be the one to go and get their wish, first. MAGES. had promised that he would grant any feasible wish they desire, upon their return with the item in question.

The blue-haired boy in question couldn't be bothered by their little display as he drank his fizzy beverage with a smile on his face.

"So you agreed to grant them any wish they wanted?" Asked Erza who was steadily getting more and more excited and fidgety. She looked similar to when Bisca and Alzack told her that they were married. She wad clearly mulling over the possibility.

"Yes, so long as it is morally-sound and feasible" responded MAGES. absentmindedly.

"No way!" Exclaimed an excited Sting.

"That's too good to be true!" Said his exceed partner.

"Is that really true?!" Said an excited, hopeful, timid, and determined Wendy as she gave a subtle glance to her...chest...and to Chelia's chest.

"Wendy!" Chastised Carla; spotting the girl's glance.

"You don't really need to worry about that." Said Chelia with a an awkward laugh.

MAGES. only nodded at them.

"I have a wish..." Said Levy with a considerable blush on her face.

MAGES. didn't even need her to continue to find out what she wanted.

"Yes, Levy, you and Gajeel are happily married in my own dimension with a beautiful little girl named Gail. She often plays with Leana and the two of them are the best of friends."

"That's right me and Gail and the bestest friends"

"..."

Levy said nothing, but her blush _did_ reach more epic proportions.

"Is that not what you wanted? You were wondering if you and Gajeel will end up together were you not?"

"THAT WASN'T MY WISH!" exclaimed an embarrassed Levy as she tried to get her blush under control. "I wanted to know if there were some books you had that I could learn; new forms of writing and literature or something"

"Oh." Was all MAGES. visibly untroubled by the embarrassment the girl was feeling. "if that's what you wanted then you should've said so" said MAGES. with closed eyes and a neutral expression, while Levy glared at him. "It just so happens that I have retrieved several parchments from the Arcane Dimension in my quarters. I am fairly certain that a scribe such as yourself will be interested in them, for they only exist in that arcane dimension alone, which makes this an exclusive access per se"

Levy said nothing, but walked over to the room upstairs to fetch the documents.

"Now, what can I grant for the two of you?" MAGES. asked the slightly depressed Jet and Droy. MAGES. smiled sympathetically, albeit disapprovingly. Did they really believe that one of them would've ended up with Levy?

Well, it certainly was possible...in another dimension and timeline, but they should've known that such a thing could not happen here.

"Hey, can you make our motion sickness disappear?" Asked Sting excitedly, while getting in the magician's face.

"Certainly. It is but a simple spell to fool your mind into thinking that you do not get dizzy when riding vehicles in motion." MAGES. raised his staff, which had a white ball of energy gathering in the curvature. He tapped sting's forehead before dragging rogue's chair with his mind.

Literally. Rogue was just sitting on his chair and the next thing he knew his chair started moving on its own, which made him a little sick. MAGES. did the same thing for him.

"So...did it work?"

"I don't feel any different"

MAGES. wordlessly tapped the floor twice with his staff before several, glowing, white magical circles appeared on the floor of the guild; varying in their sizes and designs, while overlapping and floating on top of one another. Not only that, but several runic letters and...what seemed to be equations surrounded the air in front of MAGES, who had his eyes closed. This lasted for about 3 seconds before a single magic circle replaced the multiple circles and began glowing and streaming out bursts of white light in strands.

"Wait, what's going on here?!" Exclaimed Sting as he was promptly lifted from his seat.

"Is this gravity change magic?" Asked Rogue who was slowly losing his cool at the feel of weightlessness.

"That is correct; that is one of the types of magic I used for this spell" was all MAGES. said, before the twin dragons began to slowly spin around the guild hall.

"Hey, I ain't getting sick!"

"Neither am I"

Their slowly ride eventually dissolved into a more fast-paced and rapid revolution, which made them panic, but not because of the motion sickness.

"I simply programmed a spell to test the limits of the motion-sickness spell I casted on them" Explained MAGES. as everybody stared at the revolving blur. "I also want to collect data regarding this dimension's motion sick dragon slayers"

He was obviously treating this as a new research project of sorts.

"Sting!"

"Rogue"

"Now any other requests?" Asked the ever casual magician as he took out the small pocketbook and wrote something down, while mumbling "fascinating"

"I have only one feasible request" Said Erza who was suddenly in front of the mad magician with eyes closed in an air of seriousness. In hindsight, everything about her posture was in an air of seriousness.

"If may kindly take a guess..." MAGES. started before a white glowing orb appeared on the palm of his hand with the fairytail symbol, which was starting to glow as well. He placed his hand face down on the table and all of a sudden multiple magic circles appeared on the bar table; all having the same design, but varying in size. After ten seconds, the circles vanished and were replaced by several strawberry cakes that varied in sizes, flavors and designs.

Typical...

In any case, Erza's eyes were sparkling and a huge smile was present on her face and not a second sooner, she started to partake in the delicious-looming pastries that were laid out in front of her, before she sighed in delight and satisfaction.

Meanwhile, MAGES. simply wrote down what was happening in his little notebook; looking like a mad scientist who was observing the result of his work. Truth be told, he was using the opportunity to figure out how this dimension is affecting his magic.

"Typical..." Muttered the mad magician.

"Might I ask what you are writing about?" Asked Makarov, while eying him curiously.

"While I am granting their wishes, I am also performing minor experiments to find out whether our travel to this dimension has any effect on my magical power and my spells, as well as, adapting to the alternate personalities of this world." MAGES. said absent-mindedly, while writing on his notebook. He then raised his staff, with a white glowing orb in the curve, and aimed it at Happy. Who was momentraily panicked, until a basket full of fish replaced the magic circle in front of him. He wasted no time and started eating the fish with an expression that looked like he was in heaven.

"I see..." Muttered the mad magician as he observed the sight before him and turned back to his notebook and started writing again. "It seems that neither my magical power nor any of my spells have been affected by the transport. It is relieving to know. Leana, why don't you test out your spells."

At this Leana's eyes brightened up with excitement.

"For real?!" Exclaimed the shrine maiden girl excitedly.

"Yes, it would be better to see if your magic has been affected in any way, plus you can also show off your in front of your parents" said the mad magician as he gently floated the revolving dragon slayers so that they could watch too.

They didn't look sick, but they didn't look exactly fine either, but Chelia and Wendy took the liberty of helping them out.

"Watch me, okay mommy and daddy, I'm gonna win" declared the little girl as she jumped onto to the floor from Lisanna's arms.

"Just try not get hurt, okay?" Said an apprehensive Lisanna as she eyed the little girl worriedly; feeling a bit if maternal instinct.

MAGES. then summoned a stone wall that was easily ten times taller and thicker than the little girl, but Little Leana pouted.

"No fair, why does it have to be stone?!" Said a cute and pouting Leana as she crossed her arms im dislike.

"The last thing you need is a reason to go all out with your attack and just a small spell will suffice for this experiment, so there's no need to summon anything more than what's in front of you." MAGES. explained before fixing aa neutral yet observant gaze at the stone wall that was facing the door to the guild.

"But this is going to be TOOOOO easy and boring!" Whined Leana, while pouting and squinting her eyes. "I want something harder and bigger"

To little Leana, she was aiming to look defiant, but she ended up making herself even cuter than she already was; prompting her mother and father, as well as, everyone in the guild hall to smile by reflex. She was then approached by her aunt with her usual kind smile before ruffling the little girl's hair affectionately.

"Alright then, how about this; if you take down that big stone wall out of the guild, then I'll take you to an S-class mission; just the four of us"

Almost everybody's eyes widened at this little declaration, with the exception of Mira, Makarov, Natsu and MAGES.. Leana, on the other hand, beamed brightly at the deal, before she caught herself and tried to look like she was thinking about the offer with some thought.

"Mira-nee, are you sure...?" Asked a concerned Lisanna, while Natsu smiled at the challenge.

"She can do it, afterall she's going with you three so it shouldn't be any problem" said a cocky Natsu.

"I don't think that's a good idea" disagreed Happy.

"A littlr girl? On an S-class mission?" Said an incredulous Carla.

"I'm with Lisanna on this one, you sure she can handle it?" Asked a concerned Gray.

"Well, she does have Mira, Elfman, and Lisanna with her so it shouldn't be too bad" Lucy tried to reason, but she was very anxious with this as well.

Wendy and Chelia just looked at the little girl in question with concern and worry.

"Juvia doesn't want to doubt you, Mira, but..." Said an apprehensive Juvia.

"Let's not forget Mira's condition. It's highly unlikely for a little girl's structure to launch that boulder a good 20 meters away"

Hearing Lyon's little statement made the little girl snap her head to glare at the ice wizard with narrowed eyes, which made the mad magician snicker and stifle a chuckle.

"Okay, Aunty Mira. That's a promise, okay?" Said little Leana as she stuck out her pinky, which the older girl took in her own with a smile.

"It's a promise"

With that, Leana walked behind the boulder and got into a position where her right hand was balled into a fist and her left palm was hovering over it, while she placed both of them just behind her right side; like she was gathering her magical power for a punch.

As few seconds later, her pink hair took on a flame-like hue, which flickered every now and then with her blue eyes and the fairytail insignia on her right calf doing the same thing. While that was happening, the air around her got noticebly hotter and flickering embers and flakes were starting to rise up from where she was standing. This would definitely look menacing, if it weren't for the playful glint and smile on her face.

Suddenly an orange, yellow, reddish ball seemingly imploded into existence; surrounding Leana's right fist with a flame-like aura. Then a red magic circle suddenly appeared on her feet and the ground beneath her was starting to get scorched, with the air around the guild starting to take on a orange tint.

"Animal Flame soul..." Started Leana as the flame aura on her hand got hotter and hotter. "Mammoth's...magma...Fissure!" Leana yelled the last word as she slammed the guild floor; making a long narrow crack. Immediately after which the lava exploded from the cracks with a forward force; launching the stone wall out of the guild in a big magma ball that left behind burning rock lava remains because of the momentum. Another thing of note was that when she used that spell there was a vague transluscent astral body of a flaming mammoth behind her.

Needless to say, the guild floor was devastated and nearly everybody was in shock at the sheer power of such magical attack. Natsu could only stare at the little girl and th aftermath with mouth gaping in awe and happiness.

MAGES. simply took down notes, while the scene automaticall repaired itself.

"So it seems that your magical power is normal as well" was all MAGES. said as he commanded the scene to fix itself, after pouring the same aqueous liquid from yesterday onto the floor.

Well, at least, Erza's cakes didn't get smooshed. Otherwise, they would have a bigger mess on their hands.

...

 **...**

 **Well, there you have it. The first official chapter of this series of short stories.**

 **Now, I know that this chapter is mostly filler, but I felt the need to elaborate on MAGES. since it'll be essential for the upcoming chapters.**

 **Next chapter, were going to see the Strauss family go on an S-class mission with Leana.**

 **Until next time...**


End file.
